A lifting device is known which comprises a rigid stand, a rigid panel having a rear end connected by a hinge to an upper part of the stand, and an inflatable bellows between a front of the stand and an underside of the panel. The device is of free standing form, and is arranged so that inflation of the bellows pivots the panel from a condition depending from the hinge to lie alongside the stand to a raised condition projecting forwardly from the upper part of the stand. The device is expensive, heavy for a partially disabled person to lift and maneuver into position, is cumbersome to store and transport because of its bulk, and restricts movement of the user's feet thus hindering egress from the chair.
An object of the invention is to enable such problems to be reduced or avoided.